monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Divine Darkness 8: The Kawaki Desert
The Kawaki Desert stretched out lengthily into the distance. Our first steps in the rather arid place were energizing, but as we walked, the steps became harder and slower. The sands shifted beneath our feet and the ancient ruins everywhere even further impeded our progress. The heat and sun wasn't an aid either. The longer we walked, the longer the sands stretched. About twenty minutes into the walk, the sand began to shift like a mole-tunnel in front of us. We knew near-instantly it was a Tremoroldos, Scourge of The Flowing Sands. It jumped out of its tunnel as soon as it reached us. The creature looked us over calmly before crawling back into the sands and jumping out fully. It began its assault with several short blasts of sand from the horned bill stemming from the shelled neck. The blasts landed in front of us, tempting us to draw our blades. We did so and lurched at the creature, slamming the blades into the flesh of the Sand-Worm. The creature swam around us until it managed to gather a sand wall around us and we were trapped within it. It then coiled around us for the kill. It was black. That was the first thing we noticed about the large cave below the sands. The worm slept around a stalagmite, its large horns pointing towards us. The webbing sticking to our armor broke not, the tight knots and weaves holding to the rustic vambraces and greaves. It was not the Tremoroldos that spun this web; it must've been something much worse. And indeed it was. The Neopteran crawling toward us was known only by one fell word; Death by Shadow, or Shadoshi in the Elder Languages. It was known to live in harmony with the Tremoroldos, having a well known relationship where the Tremoroldos would hunt things and leave them in a cave with this creature, where it would also then sleep. The Shadoshi then drunk the blood of the prey and left the meat to be devoured by the worm; this way neither creature died. The creature almost reached us before Nina freed herself. She threw her blades in an arc into the web, cutting us loose and scarring the creature's face. It screeched a blood curdling minute, and began launching venom bursts at us. Miles let his Great Sword down on the creature's back, leaving a nasty gash on it. The demonic arachnid traveled towards me, heading for my blade. I quickly slashed into the fangs of the beast, tempting it to jump towards me. As it did, I swung my blade again into the Tremoroldos, awakening and badly injuring it. The spider let me go and we ran; we watched also as the two beasts clashed. In the end, they both died, but not before the Shadoshi had its fill of the blood of the Tremoroldos. The exit of the cave lead right to the end of the desert, save for a few extra miles we'd have to walk. We decided to sleep under a mesa formed by overhanging stone from a massive cavern-like formation. There was enough wood to start a fire, and a stream ran through it. The next day, we made it to the end of the desert. Long ahead of us stood stagnant the Yaminuma Swamp, an ancient murky bog of small plants and little evolution, where many things remained primitive and basic. Our trudge through it would lead us to the Great Flame of Doragokuni and the end of this adventure; it was imperative that we got past it. To be continued in.... The Divine Darkness 9: Yaminuma Swamp Category:Fan Fiction